Not So Innocent
by masterctarl
Summary: COMPLETE! Six months after the events of Gundam Wing, Quatre invites everyone to stay in his mansion. Everything is going fine, except Hiiro's sudden mistrust of the most innocent of the pilots. Warn: yaoi, rape!1x5, one-sided!1x4
1. A Tale of Mistrust

Ch. 1:

A Tale of Mistrust

Hiiro stood at the door to Quatre's room, staring calculatingly at the small form in the bed. He turned everything over in his head as many times as he could, but still it didn't make sense to him. Sure, there were many things in life he couldn't understand, but he seemed to be the _only_ one who couldn't figure out this mystery.

"Need something?" Hiiro heard behind him. He glanced casually, hiding his surprise. It was a natural reaction; he was never supposed to show weakness. Trowa stood with his arms folded in front of his chest, his face remaining completely unreadable.

"I was thinking," Hiiro said. He turned back to face the room, Quatre hadn't even budged. He proved to be one of the heaviest sleepers Hiiro knew.

"And watching Quatre sleep helps you think," Trowa replied, more a statement than a question.

"I'm trying to figure it out," Hiiro finally said. "Am I the only one who doesn't see Quatre as some kind of angel?" Trowa's eyes flickered but he remained emotionless, waiting for Hiiro to explain himself. "Does no one remember what happened when he lost his father? He's not as innocent as you seem to think he is and I'm the only one who really understands that."

"You think he hasn't felt horrible about what he did when he snapped," Trowa stated.

"That's not it," Hiiro sighed, knowing where this was going.

It had been thanks to Trowa that Quatre had snapped out of it. In fact, he was the one who saved Quatre when Dorothy forced him into a duel. Trowa was always there for Quatre, and it was even thanks to Quatre that Trowa even remembered any of them anymore. Trowa's love for the blond was more apparent than Duo's love for all things chocolate.

"All I'm saying," Hiiro continued, "is that we have to be careful. We don't know what else could set Quatre off. I don't want to be in his crosshairs if he goes insane again."

"You're the only one worried, though," Trowa pointed out. He glanced into the room and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips for the shortest second before he walked into the room and gently pushed Quatre, who had now rolled halfway off of the bed, back. He then pulled the blankets so they covered Quatre more efficiently and looked at Hiiro who was giving him a disgusted look.

"How can you pamper him? He grew up a rich life, the last thing he needs is for us to take care of him," Hiiro scoffed. Trowa pulled him out of the room and gently closed the door. Hiiro took this as a sign that they could talk more freely. "Trowa, don't you realize that something's wrong with--?"

"This discussion," Trowa interrupted sharply, "is _over_." Without another word Trowa turned on his heel and disappeared down the stairs.

Hiiro glared after the entertainer and walked to his room, slamming the door. He didn't care that Wufei and Quatre were sleeping. Slamming the door made him feel better. He then went to his bed and flopped down on it, sighing as he returned his thoughts to the activities of the week. Quatre had called them all with what he thought would be a fun idea. It had been six months since White Fang had been disbanded, they should have a reunion. All of them back together again, as if they had ever been friends.

They weren't friends, though, but they all came anyway. They met in the park three blocks from the Winner family's L.A. mansion. They didn't have to work very hard to recognize each other; they all looked the same as before. They made pleasant conversation while waiting for Quatre to arrive and were all shocked at what they saw when he did. They'd never seen him outside of the war, so they didn't really know his 'casual' side. He was dressed head to toe in blue and white silk, like a storybook prince. Even Hiiro had to admit how pretty he looked.

They all discovered that he had actually set up all of the guest rooms personally for their arrival. When they saw how much he'd put into their get-together they couldn't help but feel bad that they almost didn't come. Quatre had obviously been putting a lot of time, effort, and thought into their getting together. He'd been so excited, how could they have forgotten that he considered them his best friends?

'Then again,' Hiiro thought. 'We're probably his only friends; we've never heard anything about him making friends other than us.' It was part of the reason why Hiiro was so suspicious of Quatre. The blond was so open and friendly to everyone, even his own enemies. How could he _not_ have any other friends?

"Yo, Hiiro," Duo unceremoniously barged into the room in his usual fashion and flopped down onto the bed next to the soldier. Hiiro gave Duo his special glare that he reserved just for the thief. His special brand of annoyance required a special brand of reaction.

"What do you want?" Hiiro asked, sitting up. In Hiiro's opinion, if there ever was a personification of all that was annoying, it was Duo Maxwell. It was like being annoying was an art form for the thief. Somehow, though, during the time apart from Duo he started to miss the annoyances, those little things that Duo knew irked Hiiro to no ends.

"I heard you've got some trust issues with Quatre," Duo announced, his jester's smile never leaving his lips.

'Where does he hear these things?' Hiiro thought. 'It's as if he's the king of rumors…"

"So?" Hiiro settled on keeping his answer as short as possible, making dumb jokes that dance around the subject matter impossible.

"So do you wanna tell me about it?" Duo asked. "I promise I won't snap at you and storm off like Trowa did."

'Seriously, was he spying on us?' Hiiro thought again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hiiro asked. "After all, Quatre is your best friend, isn't he?"

"He is not and you know it!" Duo said, chuckling. "You're my best friend!"

"I don't even like you…" Hiiro growled, not liking the level of affection he was detecting.

"Oh, come on, you know you can't resist me," Duo grinned, attaching himself to Hiiro's waist without warning.

"If you don't let me go right now, I am kicking you out!" Hiiro snapped, trying to keep his face from turning bright red.

"You're no fun," Duo pouted, letting go. "But that's not the issue here, is it? Talk, talk, talk! What's the whole skinny on your distrust of Q-chan?!"

Q-chan was Duo's new nickname for Quatre. Hiiro thought Trowa would go on a jealous streak and think that Duo had beat Trowa to Quatre when he first used the nickname. Trowa, however, seemed as calm and collected as ever. It seemed that he almost immediately understood that 'Q-chan' was just a nickname Duo was using to emphasize how even more adorable Quatre was outside of the war.

"Fine," Hiiro gave in, sighing. There was just no arguing with Duo when he wanted to know something so badly. "I just think there's something horribly off about Quatre. Why do I seem like the only one to detect it? He's so kind and generous, yet we seem to be his only friends. Quatre's a pacifist and believes violence solves nothing, but he still fought in this war. And even though he always seems so calm and almost reaches your level of optimism in the tightest spot, he went psycho on the colonies when his father died. I know it's easy to just trust Quatre, but I think we should keep our guard up. I don't want to find out first hand if something _is_ wrong with him."

When he was done, Hiiro sighed, glad he could say all of this without interruption. For someone so annoying and prone to long, boring, pointless stories and anecdotes, Duo was actually an excellent listener. Now Hiiro silently braced himself for Duo to tell him that it was wrong to accuse Quatre of such things and that he should rot in hell for talking about their angel like that…or something along those lines.

None of it came, though. Duo had listened with that jester's smile the whole time and never even revealed whether he agreed or disagreed. Hiiro hadn't noticed before but that smile was even more unreadable that Trowa's scowl. "Oh, okay," Duo said, standing up and heading for the door.

"'Okay'? That's it?" Hiiro asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't even hide his surprise. He just told Duo that he thought Quatre was the least trustworthy of them and all Duo could say was 'okay'. "You can't just listen to all of that and just say 'okay'."

"What, you can give one worded responses and walk away from a conversation and I can't?" Duo challenged, though not in a cruel or rude way; more in a pointed way.

"I'm the perfect soldier. It's my job to not reveal my emotions or opinions on a subject," Hiiro growled. He thought it made perfectly logical sense. "You are the annoying God of Death wannabe who tells everyone everything you're thinking whether they want to hear it or not. If I say as much as I just did about Quatre, no matter what subject I'm talking about, you're supposed to give me a speech ten times longer. It's the order of things."

Duo gave an annoyed sigh, probably brought on by Hiiro's thrashing of his God of Death status and sat back down. "You wanna know my opinion that badly?" he asked. Hiiro braced himself for a long, agonizing speech about why he was wrong. "I think you're right." Hiiro nearly fell off of the bed. "It's not long, and it's not agonizing. It's the simple truth. I think you're right. Quatre is a strange kid and there are probably a lot of things we don't understand about him. But…"

"But…?" Hiiro encouraged. There was something different about this speech than Duo's usual boring, bad joke-filled orations. For once, Hiiro wanted to hear what he had to say.

"But…" Duo continued, smiling his jester's smile once again, "…many would argue the same can be said about you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm missing the Monster Movie Mash Marathon. They're playing Brain Eating Cheerleaders from Mars." That was more the Duo that Hiiro was used to. Seeing as this conversation's maturity level just dropped like an enemy soldier with a bullet in his head, Hiiro let Duo go without argument.

As he sat there contemplating what Duo had said, Hiiro couldn't help but smirk. Duo, for the first time since Hiiro had met him, had made a very mature point. Hiiro couldn't keep concentrating on the fact that Quatre was so different from them. They all had their quirks, even Hiiro himself. Even so, Quatre's quirks were a little more drastic than the others. When Quatre snapped in space, his personality did a complete 180° flip. The calm, collected, rather innocent Quatre went on a rampage that Hiiro had to admit that he was a bit frightened of.

"I'm thinking too much again…" Hiiro thought to himself, rubbing his eyes and flopping back onto his bed. He didn't realize how tired he was. Before he knew it, he was drifting asleep.


	2. Asking Wufei

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. Please don't sue me.

Ch. 2:  
Asking Wufei

Hiiro slept late into the morning the next day. He cursed himself, as he was usually the first one awake. Usually he woke before the sun. But something about the luxury of staying in one of the Winner manors made him feel lazy. It felt uncomfortable…unnatural to him.

The smell of coffee wafted up the stairs as Hiiro descended them. He consumed so much coffee during the war that he became almost dependant on its warmth and caffeine. It tempted him into the kitchen where Wufei sat at the table, reading a book. Hiiro couldn't real the title, as it was in Chinese, but it looked suspiciously like a romance novel. Wufei wore a pair of reading glasses, something the others only recently had learned he needed. His usually tight ponytail was now loose, strands of ebony hair falling around his face.

"Where are the others?" Hiiro asked, pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Shopping," Wufei replied, not looking up from his book. Hiiro took a sip of the coffee and grimaced. "Too weak?" Wufei smirked.

"No kidding," Hiiro muttered.

"Sorry," Wufei said, though he didn't look sorry at all. "I don't usually drink coffee, so I made some of the light stuff. Anyway, Maxwell decided if he was going to be in LA with a friend who has an ungodly amount of money he was going to go shopping. Barton said he wanted to buy something for the circus girl, but we both know why he went."

"He's completely overprotective of Quatre," Hiiro nodded.

"Barton believes Winner is his angel," Wufei agreed, marking his page and putting his book down.

Hiiro decided this was a good opportunity to get another opinion on the subject. "So, what do you think of Quatre?" he asked casually.

"Me?" Wufei raised an eyebrow, taking his glasses off. He seemed to ponder the question as he neatly folded the glasses and placed them on the book. "To tell you the truth, when I first met him, I didn't think Winner had any place in a Gundam. He was too unwilling to do whatever it takes to win. He never seemed to believe in the ends justifying the means. But he always pulled through and proved his worth in battle."

"Do you find that at all odd?" Hiiro inquired, sitting across from the Chinese pilot. Wufei raised another questioning eyebrow, taking his ponytail down. His hair fell around his face, obscuring it until he gathered it back up and reapplied the band. "Think about it," Hiiro continued. "A pampered boy from a rich family with a pacifist father and 29 older sisters knowing how to expertly pilot one of the most advanced mobile suits built? How likely do you think that really is?"

"About as likely as the perfect soldier being 15 years old," Wufei smiled, propping his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together, placing his chin on the interlaced fingers. "Or an evil organization crowning a teenage girl Queen of Earth for a short amount of time. Or even an entire war being ended by five boys who should be in high school."

"Okay, I get the picture," Hiiro sighed. Was everyone going to point out how strange they all were? "Something just isn't right about him."

"I will agree with you on that," Wufei replied. He didn't elaborate, though. Instead, he simply picked up his book and glasses and stood up from the table. "If you're so hell-bent on proving that Winner is not so innocent, though, I'd suggest you talk to him. He might surprise you." He then left without another word.

Hiiro propped an elbow on the table and leaned on it, thinking about Wufei's suggestion. It sounded absurd. Tell Quatre that he didn't trust him? Ask him if he was really as innocent as he led the others to believe?

He shook his head. He brought the coffee to his lips again, but then grimaced. The coffee smelled a lot stronger when he didn't have any in his system. So he instead poured out both the cup and the pot into the sink and started up some of the stronger blend. 'To hell with Wufei's preferences,' Hiiro thought bitterly. 'If he can't give me a straight answer, then he can taste straight coffee.'

While the coffee boiled and brewed Hiiro thought about what he'd heard from the others. Well, from Duo and Wufei. Trowa wasn't really much help. Were Duo and Wufei right? Was he just being hypocritical? Even paranoid? Hiiro shook that thought out of his head. His gut instinct was what kept him going during the war. It helped him win more battles than he could count. Why should this be any different?

'_This isn't the war,' _an annoying voice in the back of his head reminded him.

"I know that," Hiiro sighed in frustration.

'_Then why are you treating it like a war?'_ the voice persisted.

"I'm not!" he insisted. He figured all of this must have been getting to him. He was starting to talk to imaginary voices.

'_It's about time you accepted it,'_ the voice continued. _'The war is over. All there is for you now is to lead a normal life.'_

"I know that!" Hiiro sighed, exasperated. "But I don't know how!"

'_You don't have to look over your shoulder anymore. Try learning to trust people again.'_

"It's not that I don't trust him," Hiiro insisted. "I just…"

'…_don't trust him?'_

"Shut up!" Hiiro snapped at the voice.

'_He just wants to be your friend. But you're making it hard for him.'_

"I said shut up!"

'_Friends trust each other. But you wouldn't know, not having any friends. Besides Maxwell, but even him you're trying to push away.'_

"Stop it!"

'_But you haven't tried harder to push anyone away than you have Quatre. You got along with him during the war. Why not now?'_

"I don't know! Something just doesn't feel right about him!"

'_I think you know what doesn't feel right. It's not him that's what's wrong, is it?'_

"What do you mean?" Hiiro raised his head and looked at the window. His reflection seemed to be smiling at him. Challenging him.

'_You know what I mean. You just don't want to admit it.'_

"Admit what?!" Hiiro yelled at his reflection.

"Yuy!" Wufei was standing at the door to the kitchen, staring at him.

"What?" Hiiro turned quickly to face him.

Wufei's eyes were narrowed with an expression that seemed like worry. "Are you feeling well?" Yep. Worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Hiiro decided to play dumb. He knew exactly why Wufei was worried.

"It's not normal to yell at yourself, Yuy," Wufei stated bluntly.

Hiiro sighed. "I know, but I think this is starting to get to me," he said, looking back at the window. His reflection looked normal again, no sign of that smiling demon that mocked him.

Wufei shrugged. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you're worrying too much. Just let it go, Yuy. Quatre's not going to try and kill us all in our sleep." He then turned back around, looking over his shoulder one last time, presumably to make sure Hiiro wasn't going to start yelling at his reflection again, and once again left the kitchen.


	3. Disrupting the Flow

Disclaimer: I didn't seem to do this the last two chapters, so here it is for this one. I do not own Gundam Wing, Hiiro, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, or any other persons mentioned in this fanfic. They all belong to…whoever made Gundam Wing, lol. Don't sue me.

Ch. 3  
Disrupting the Flow

Hiiro decided to keep himself occupied, and sane, by submersing himself in his favorite activity: keeping tabs on the post-war news. He didn't want to do so in his room, though. If he closed himself off he figured he would probably start raving like a lunatic again. He didn't like losing control of himself, so he took his laptop downstairs to the sitting room.

Wufei was already there, sitting with his back to the large windows, meditating. This was Wufei's favorite room. It was calm, peaceful, and had a beautiful view of the pool and gardens in the back yard. He spent much time reading and meditating in the sitting room, usually only moving to another room once Duo decided it was Wufei's turn to face his annoyances. He didn't mind sharing the room with the others, though, so when Hiiro entered he didn't even twitch.

Hiiro himself sat on a sofa, resting his legs across it and laying his laptop on top of them. He opened it and the screen lit up, making a light chiming sound. He glanced at Wufei, making sure he didn't disturb the Chinese boy. The other, though, hadn't even changed his breathing pattern.

A few clicks and the daily news was sitting in five different windows on his computer. The Earth News Net, Colony News Daily, and three other rather neutral news sites were his favorite websites to have opened at once to compare what each considered the "facts" about certain issues. The front page of Earth News Net was plastered with Relena Peacecraft's face, smiling sweetly. Hiiro sighed as he read the article. As a representative for Earth, Relena was given the nickname "The Peacekeeper". No matter the issue she seemed to be able to find a middle ground for everyone to agree on. Hiiro snorted at this. Her naïve outlook on peace and coexistence could only hold things together for so long. Eventually there would be an issue she wouldn't be able to resolve by making everyone happy. He just hoped that he could record _that_ event so he could send her a copy.

A movement from the corner of his eye caught Hiiro's attention and he glanced at Wufei. The ebony haired boy had put his palms together and now smoothly and gracefully looped one leg under himself and stood up in one fluid motion. Hiiro was almost transfixed by the beauty of it all. Wufei was like a river. Every motion flowed naturally, whether calm like a stream or as fierce as raging rapids.

Wufei opened an eye and smirked at Hiiro. The Japanese soldier was starting to hate that smirk. But when Wufei gave it, it could make almost any man melt. The Chinese boy never loved a woman. He respected and accepted his late wife, but he didn't love her romantically. In fact, the only person Hiiro believed Wufei ever truly loved was Treize Kushrenada. When Wufei killed him he became devastated. He never had the chance to tell the much older man how he felt, which he had planned to do when the war was over. It seemed now, Hiiro observed, Wufei was for the most part over it. The only evidence to the contrary was when Duo brought Treize up in a conversation and almost lost his braid in the process.

Though Wufei didn't like being touched, saying he now had to stay pure fro when he met Treize in the afterlife, he did like to be looked at by designated men that he trusted. It seemed Hiiro had made the list. He was sure Trowa was probably on it along with Quatre, though Trowa wasn't interested in anyone but the blond, and Quatre wasn't the type to ogle. Duo was a definite no, though it was more from the fact that Wufei just plain didn't like him.

Hiiro smirked. Quatre seemed to be the only member of the former pilots that actually _liked_ Duo's company. He laughed at the self-proclaimed Shinigami's jokes, even the really bad ones. He could actually spend hour upon hour listening to Duo ramble on about literally nothing and just smile and listen.

Hell, Quatre even seemed to get along with Wufei. They both liked tea and meditating. Wufei was even teaching Quatre about sword fighting, since he didn't do so well against Dorothy. Trowa was very much against this, but Wufei took it easy and wasn't too harsh so he didn't complain anymore.

Hiiro frowned. He hadn't thought of it before, but other than piloting Gundams he and Quatre had almost nothing in common. The only other thing he could think of was that they both liked dogs.

"You're supposed to think of me when you're looking at me," Wufei suddenly said. Hiiro jumped a bit. Quatre had him so distracted that he didn't even notice Wufei standing right in front of him. The strands of hair loose from his ponytail hung over his face in such a way that it enhanced his mysterious Asian beauty. He sat on the floor next to Hiiro, crossing his arms on the sofa next to the Japanese pilot's elbow and laying his head on them. "You know, lately you've been unusually distrac-" Hiiro suddenly grabbed Wufei by the elbow and pulled him up into an almost crushing kiss. He was simply desperate to get Quatre away from his thoughts. He wasn't sure why this was the only way he could think of, but it worked.

Wufei finally pushed Hiiro away, looking at him wide-eyed. Hiiro's laptop lay stuck between the back of the couch and the middle cushion, now forgotten. It was now Hiiro's turn to smirk. He couldn't help it. The look on Wufei's astonished, beet-red face was simply priceless. That was when it occurred to Hiiro that because Wufei never let anyone touch him he'd never been _kissed_ before.

"Wha-?" Wufei started.

"Shut up," Hiiro ordered, cutting him off again. He then pressed one hand behind Wufei's head and snaked the other arm around Wufei's waist and pulled him in for another kiss. Though the ebony haired boy tried, he couldn't push away this time with the grip Hiiro had on him. The Japanese soldier pulled him onto his lap and Wufei felt Hiiro's tongue intrude his mouth. Wufei was just about to give up when…

"Oi! Hiiro! 'Fei! You in-" the door to the sitting room slammed open and Duo stopped mid-sentence when he saw them. For once in his life Wufei was glad for Duo's complete disregard for others' privacy. He was also, however, horrified that the others had caught him at such a moment of weakness.

Hiiro glared in annoyance at the interruption and released Wufei's mouth. The Chinese boy took the opportunity to all but launch himself off of the couch. Hiiro actually enjoyed the fact that he himself had been able to interrupt that beautiful constant flow of movement. It was as if he were a boulder that fell into the river and blocked it's flow.

While Wufei, now an even darker shade of red, scrambled out of the room, Hiiro simply pulled his laptop back onto his lap and went back to his articles as if nothing happened. Even Duo couldn't think of anything to say, and instead ran after the retreating pilot.

"What-?" Quatre attempted to think of a way to ask about what happened. "Why would you-?" he was unsuccessful. He finally gave up and walked away, shaking his head in disbelief. Trowa settled for glaring at Hiiro before following the blond.

After a moment, Hiiro found himself smiling as if he'd successfully completed a mission. In his mind, he did. In gaining control over Wufei he had created conflict in the mansion. Hiiro knew nothing of being normal in peace, but he functioned best in times of conflict. He licked his lips and smiled wider. Wufei must have found some tea, because Hiiro could taste it. The Chinese boy's notions that he could stay pure for his whole life were as stupid and naïve as Relena's ideas that she could single handedly maintain peace. While Hiiro couldn't do anything about Relena, however, Wufei was easily accessible.

Hiiro opened a file on his computer. A program that he used as a way of keeping track of missions during the war popped up and he typed in two new entries.

Confront Quatre

Break Wufei

End Note: Wow that got really dark really fast, huh? lol I hope you aren't too mad at it. I'll try to make the last three chapters a little less…rawr. But I can't make any promises, considering the subject matter of the next two.


	4. Breaking Wufei

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Don't sue me. Seriously.

Warning: This chapter contains a fairly graphic scene of non-consensual yaoi. If you don't like this, you have two choices. One, stop reading this fanfic and read another one. Two, read this chapter until you get to a point marked by ()()()()()() and stop, and you can continue reading the fanfic during the next chapter, which will be graphic-molest-free. If you choose the first, I don't mind. We all have different tastes. If you choose the second, enjoy the first part of this chapter and the rest of the next. If you're going to go on without skipping anything, awesome. You're my kind of reader, lol. If you're still reading this warning at this point, then you have _way_ too much time on your hands. Okay, onto Chapter 4.

Chapter 4  
Breaking Wufei

Wufei sat on his bed, back to the door, covering his bright red face with his hands. As soon as the door opened, he immediately reacted with, "Go away!" He growled it, anger and humiliation boiling in his systems.

"Hey, it's me," Duo said, hoping it'd help Wufei open up. He should have known better, honestly. He made tormenting the Chinese pilot an everyday occurrence. Of course, this wasn't exclusive to Wufei, so it was nothing personal.

Wufei didn't answer, which was a bit unexpected. Duo had expected him to throw something at him, yell at him, something. Take his anger out on the American boy. But he didn't even move.

"You alright?" Duo asked, closing the door and moving toward the bed.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Wufei snapped, turning his head slightly.

Duo shrugged. "Just seems like the necessary question during this kinda thing. If you don't want me here, why don't you just ask me to leave?"

"Because you wouldn't," Wufei replied, returning his face to it's previous place, turned away from Duo. This didn't suit Duo at all. He liked when people looked at him when they talked.

"That's right," he grinned, sitting on the bed next to Wufei.

"Here to make fun of me, then?" Wufei asked bitterly.

"Of course not. I may tease about a lot of things, but even I know when it's totally not cool to tease someone," Duo replied.

Wufei actually snorted at that. "This has reached far beyond the point of 'not cool', Maxwell. This is downright humiliating."

Duo looked away from him and stared at the floor. There was no arguing with how surprising it was to see Hiiro forcing himself upon Wufei. "I'm sure it's just this whole Quatre thing that's getting to him," Duo said. He already knew that Wufei knew. No one was ever quite sure _how_ he knew these things, but he did. "By tomorrow it'll be like it never happened. Everything will be back to normal." Wufei was pretty sure Duo was trying to convince himself of that more than convince the Chinese boy.

"Nothing can be back to normal! I was saving that kiss!" Wufei shuddered, remembering Hiiro's tongue forcing itself in. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Duo looked back at him and grinned again. "I'm sure Treize won't reject you in the afterlife cause someone stole a kiss, 'Fei. You'll be fine." Wufei was inclined to agree with him, when the door opened again. Quatre was there, Trowa standing behind him.

"Are you okay, Wufei?" Quatre asked lightly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Wufei sighed. "At any rate, I'm fine now. Believe it or not, Duo is actually capable of making a good point every once in a while. And even more unbelievable, he's able to cheer people up, not just make them feel like killing him."

"Our Duo?" Quatre giggled, "I don't believe it for a moment!"

"Hey!" Duo got up and ran over, grabbing Quatre from behind and lifting him off his feet. Quatre laughed, squirming in his grasp. "Give me a little credit! I can't be annoying _all_ the time!"

"Now you're just being silly!" Quatre declared. Duo responded by ruffling his golden hair playfully. Quatre didn't mind, he was happy to be able to play like this with the American pilot. He figured this must have been what it was like to have a brother.

Wufei finally chuckled, the incident downstairs forgotten in the fun. Even Trowa let a smile tug at his lips. Duo alone was obnoxious and not many could handle his unique brand of socializing. Put him together in a room with Quatre, however, and it was like joy was just plain contagious.

()()()()()()

The rest of the day passed by without incident. Hiiro closed himself into his room, and after what they had all witnessed earlier no one was inclined to disturb him. Whatever had taken hold of him, they were all sure would pass by the next day. He would apologize for assaulting Wufei and everything would go back to normal.

This, however, wasn't Hiiro's plan. Quatre and Wufei retired to bed early, as usual, and Duo and Trowa retired downstairs to watch night three of the Monster Movie Mash Marathon. Tonight's special feature was _Attack of the Three-Headed Radioactive Zombie Slugs IV_, the remake. Trowa insisted that, though he wasn't a monster movie fan, he enjoyed the original and was curious about the new special effects.

Hiiro, as soon as he heard the sounds of overdramatically screaming women from the top of the stairs, went to work. He remembered the mental note he made the previous night about Quatre being a heavy sleeper and so knew he didn't have to worry about him. He casually walked down the hall, duct tape roll hanging loosely from his fingers, and stopped outside of Wufei's room and paused, listening closely. The sound of Wufei's breath was all he heard, even and slow. The Japanese pilot smirked. He was sleeping.

The Perfect Soldier opened the door slowly, closing it gently. He wasn't sure how deep of a sleeper Wufei was, so he couldn't take any chances. He had to hurry before he could wake up and make any noise. So Hiiro waited a moment for this night vision to kick in, and then made his way to the bed. Wufei was sleeping on his side, lips slightly parted, eyes closed, strands of ebony hair falling gently over his face. His flow had managed to find a way around the boulder Hiiro had thrown into it, and the Japanese boy found this slightly annoying. But he then smirked. Forget a boulder; succeeding in this mission would build a whole dam.

And so Hiiro got to work. He tested the likelihood of getting caught before he could completely restrain Wufei first, reaching out and touching his arm, then his cheek. The Chinese pilot didn't even twitch. Hiiro's smirk widened. Perfect. He gently took both of Wufei's wrists, which he found to be almost unusually thin, into one of his hands and grabbed the roll of duct tape. He tore off a long piece and carefully wrapped it around Wufei's wrists, then tearing off a few more pieces and using them to attach Wufei's bound wrists to the headboard.

"Mm…wha…?" Wufei's eyes started to open groggily. He was probably woken by the sounds of the tape ripping off of the roll. Hiiro reacted quickly, grabbing the roll and ripping another strip off of it. "What the hell is-?!" Wufei's protest was cut short as Hiiro all but slapped the strip of duct tape onto his mouth. A few of the strands of hair caught in it as well, holding them in their place across his cheeks. Wufei struggled against the duct tape bind on his hands, but Hiiro had done a perfect job of making sure they stayed in place on the headboard. The Chinese boy's muffled protests and curses only made Hiiro smirk again.

"What's wrong? Having a hard time getting away this time?" Hiiro teased, pulling the blanket swiftly off of the struggling former pilot. "You know, this is really your fault." He ran a finger from Wufei's knee, across the inside of his thigh, and stopping just short of the crotch of his night pants. Wufei didn't wear a nightshirt. Hiiro was glad. Wrestling with something like that would have taken time. He only had until Duo and Trowa's movie was over. That gave him little over an hour to do what he came there to do.

He moved the finger so it ran across Wufei's crotch, feeling the already present, though slight, bulge. Wufei's eyes went from defiant to fearful at the contact. He was breathing hard through his nose, trying to keep his composure under this situation. "Well, well," Hiiro massaged the bulge, causing Wufei's body to betray him and the bulge grew. "Let me guess. Nice dreams about a certain dead soldier? Or perhaps were you remembering our little encounter downstairs?" Wufei closed his eyes tight as Hiiro's hand worked at his member through his night pants. He felt Hiiro's breath against his chin. "It's really too bad I had to cover your mouth so soon. I was hoping I could taste your mouth again. Maybe another time."

Wufei didn't want to even think about that. He couldn't even believe this was happening this time. But _another_ time? Hiiro pulled him out of his thoughts as he felt Hiiro's tongue connect with his left nipple. The tongue swirled and played with his nipple, causing him to twitch and squirm, trying to escape the unwanted touch.

Hiiro, meanwhile, didn't know a mission could be this enjoyable. His own cock twitched in his jeans as he moved his tongue across Wufei's chest, working at his right nipple this time. His left hand continued massaging and grasping at Wufei's clothed bulge while his right hand moved to the wet, peaked and now abandoned left nipple, tweaking and pinching it to keep the bitter pleasure flowing through his victim. _No_, he told himself. _Not victim. Enemy. Just like war._

He indulged himself in the whimpers and muffled moans that had no escape from Wufei's mouth, so stuck to his throat and strained there. He then pushed himself up, putting a hand on each side of the bed next to Wufei's torso, simply looking down at him. Tears betrayed the Chinese boy, who was usually too proud to show such things. But he had completely lost control of this situation. No, he never _had_ control of it. The moment Hiiro began to touch him, his body reacted without his consent.

"You know, if you weren't so naïve, I wouldn't have to teach you this lesson," Hiiro whispered into his ear. "Or maybe it was just your hypocritical viewpoints of your sexuality that made me need to break you. You seem to think that if you let others look at you then they won't have a need to touch you. But it just makes people _need_ to touch you. You say you want to stay pure for your dear Treize. You, however, have been impure since the moment you knew how much men wanted to touch you. If you didn't tempt me," Hiiro grasped the waistband of the ebony-haired boy's night pants, "I wouldn't have wanted this." He pulled them roughly down, then threw them onto the floor. He gazed at the naked former pilot. The other boy's cock was completely erect from the massaging, pleasured to the point where it was dripping cum onto his stomach now that it was exposed. Wufei closed his eyes tightly, feeling completely humiliated.

Hiiro then unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out and rubbing it a bit. "Normally, I suppose I would prepare you for this. But I'm not here to make you comfortable." He positioned his erection at the other's entrance, nudging it a bit to test the waters. A whimpering sound escaped Wufei's throat from the feeling, and Hiiro stopped a moment. His humanity seemed to regain for that moment, and he almost forgot why he was doing this. _'You're proving a point. Creating conflict. Recreating your comfort zone,'_ his mind reminded him.

And so, he pushed his cock into the Chinese pilot's ass as hard as he could. It was so tight, he himself almost felt like he was being tortured. But Wufei felt like his entire inside was being torn apart. His scream of agony was muffled behind the tape across his mouth and he struggled with newly regained strength against his duct tape binds. The tape that was holding his bound hands to the headboard gave a little, but nowhere enough to give him any amount of control. He had no choice but to endure the splitting pain shooting through him from what felt like the deepest part of his soul.

Hiiro regained his composure, getting used to the feeling, and pulled out almost all the way, then pushing even further in hard and fast. Wufei's agonizing screams were once again lost behind his duct tape gag. Hiiro ignored them, ignored the painful tightness, and kept going. Out and in, out and in, over and over, he felt the pain give out to pleasure he'd never imagined before. The tightness gave away, too, loosening and he could feel wetness that turned out to be blood when he looked down. He looked away, not thinking of it. He couldn't back out now, he couldn't feel regret, this was a mission. That thought strengthened his resolve. This was a mission. And Hiiro Yuy never failed a mission.

Wufei, meanwhile, was sure he couldn't feel his bottom half of his body anymore. He felt that was probably for the best, as it was better than the splitting pain that was shooting through it before. But then something happened. Hiiro's cock hit something inside of him and his body burst with pleasure. _'No!'_ he thought. _'He's not allowed to cause me pleasure! He has to stop!'_ But his body reacted without him. His throat let out a low moan, his face flushed, and his cock re-hardened from it's pain-induced flaccidity.

Hiiro noticed all this and smirked. Wufei was enjoying being raped. Well, his body was anyway. He had to find that spot again. So he pulled out and thrust his cock in again, hitting that spot as hard as he could. Wufei let out another muffled scream, but this time it was full of pleasure. So Hiiro repeated the motion again and again, gaining speed every time. He leaned over Wufei's body and grasped the bedding in one hand and reached between them, jerking Wufei's erection off with every thrust. Wufei tried as hard as he could, but the assault on both his prostate and his cock was just too much. He suddenly let out a strained cry from deep in his throat and came, cum spraying onto his stomach and chest.

But Hiiro wasn't done yet. He let go of Wufei's cock and gripped the other side of the sheets with that hand as well, pushing into him a handful more times. As soon as he couldn't hold it back anymore he grunted and strained, determined not to cry out as well. His cum shot out into Wufei's hole, filling him up. He then all but collapsed on top of Wufei, breathing hard.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, pushing himself up and off of Wufei. When he pulled his flaccid cock out of the Chinese boy, cum leaked out after it. Hiiro pushed himself off of the bed, re-zipping his pants and brushing the stray cum off his shirt from where it came in contact with Wufei. He looked back at Wufei, who lay shaking and completely humiliated, tears streaming down his face. Broken. "Mission complete," the Japanese pilot muttered, almost surprised himself at how easily he said it after what he had done.

That was when a sound from the door caught his attention. He looked and his eyes widened. It wasn't the fact that Quatre was standing there that surprised him. It wasn't even the surprised and fearful look in his eyes as he stared at the scene that lay before him.

What caused Hiiro's heart to almost stop was the gun in Quatre's hands that was trained on him.


	5. Confronting Quatre

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

**Oldfan**: I'm sorry, but you're thinking of another author. This is the only fanfic I've written under this title, and the only penname I've had on .  
**Ami Winner**: Wow, I'm honored to be the first fanfic you read in five years! O-o Thank you for your support!  
**Rowen raven**: Psycho? Hmm, while that word has crossed my mind writing this, no, not exactly. You'll just have to finish and find out, right? ;-)  
**Neptunesdemon**, **aronoiiel**, and **BigSister2**: Thank you all three for your support. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic.

**Chapter 5  
Confronting Quatre**

Hiiro kept his gaze fixated on the gun as he slowly raised his hands in front of him. Truthfully, the barrel of the gun wasn't his concern. It was Quatre's trembling fingers on the trigger that he was more worried about. The Arabian boy seemed almost dazed by the sight before him. Wufei bound to the bed and gagged; covered in…he didn't even want to think about it. Hiiro standing there calmly as if he weren't aware of the horrible deed he had done.

Wufei was the first to do anything, pulling at his binds and letting out a strained, muffled yell. This drew both Quatre and Hiiro's attention. As soon as the Perfect Soldier gazed at Wufei, though, Quatre seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Step away from him!" Quatre demanded, grip tightening on the gun.

"Easy now, Quatre," Hiiro said calmly, taking a cautious step forward. He immediately stopped at the sound of the gun being cocked.

"Over there!" Quatre waved the gun away from the bed. Hiiro thought it best to comply; humor Quatre for the moment. As soon as he was out of the way, Quatre ran to the bed, ripping the tape from the headboard. Wufei was still bound, but he could now sit up and move. The first thing he did was curl away from Hiiro, more concerned with shrinking as far away as he could from his attacker than with removing the rest of the tape. His eyes were wide and flowed with tears. He didn't bother hiding his fear or shame. All dignity he had was stripped away by the Japanese pilot.

Quatre stared at the Chinese boy for a moment before turning his gaze on Hiiro. A tear rolled down his cheek freely; he felt no shame in tears.

"How could you?" Quatre asked in a small voice. "He's your _friend_." His hands trembled a bit with the gun. He didn't really want to use it. But he was frightened.

Hiiro's face remained stoic as he calculated a strategy to turn the situation to his favor. He knew that Quatre was a pacifist. He didn't like violence.

That was it.

"That's right, Quatre," Hiiro said as gently as possible. "I'm your friend. I don't want this to end in tragedy anymore than you do."

Quatre's hand wavered at the words. It was true; he would rather resolve this as peacefully as possible. He began to lower the gun when a strained whimper came from the bed next to him. He glanced at the abused Chinese pilot and then tightened his grip on the pistol. "You don't want this to end in tragedy?" he asked more coldly than Hiiro ever remembered hearing him before. "Look at what you did!"

And Hiiro did look. He looked at Wufei's trembling body. At the work _he_ had done. And for what? To create a comfortable environment for him to work in? For the first time since all of this had started, Hiiro thought to himself, '_What is wrong with me?' _If all of this wasn't bad enough, the self-doubt and the gun pointed directly at him, fate managed to prove how much it hated him even further.

"What's going on in here?" Duo's voice came from the door. He and Trowa started to enter the room, but abruptly stopped. The first thing they saw was Quatre pointing the gun. Their eyes followed the line of fire and they found Hiiro standing at the other end of it.

"Quatre, what--?" Trowa began. That was when he spotted Wufei on the bed.

"What happened here?!" Duo exclaimed.

Quatre's hands started shaking now that someone else was here to take over. Now that he had to explain what he'd seen. "Hiiro, he…he…" the blond lowered the gun a bit, making a sobbing sound while he did.

Hiiro felt a twinge as he heard the sound. It was the same feeling he had while he was raping Wufei, the feeling he squashed away because it interfered with the execution of his self-appointed mission. It was guilt. Something about the way that Quatre started crying as Trowa gently took the gun and handed it to Duo made Hiiro feel just as dirty as when he was doing the awful deed.

"Quatre, I…" the Japanese pilot stepped forward, but was stopped by a click. It was déjà vu. Duo had cocked the gun and was holding it steady, aimed at Hiiro's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" the brunette asked coldly. Unlike Quatre he didn't shake or falter. His aim was steady and he was perfectly ready to shoot. "Check Wufei," he ordered Trowa, not taking his eyes off of Hiiro. He proved to have a commanding personality when the need arised.

Trowa nodded, moving away from Quatre, who sat on his knees sobbing. He moved next to the bed, reaching out a hand to the Chinese boy. Wufei quickly slapped the hand away with his own bound hands, snapping, "Don't touch me!" After a moment, he muttered, "I'm fine…" He then nodded toward Quatre. "Go…he needs you more." Though he was still shaking, his voice was calm. He obviously was trying to show no weakness.

The Latin pilot decided not to upset him further, moving back to Quatre and gently petting his hair. The Arabian boy seemed more traumatized by all of this than Wufei.

That was when Hiiro understood. All of that worrying, it was for nothing. Quatre wasn't acting. It wasn't some intricate, deceitful cover. The pale, crying boy in Trowa's arms was _real_. He hadn't uncovered some kind of psychopathic murderer. Just a boy striving for normality just as much as he himself was. A boy struggling against the cries of war and suffering to achieve it.

Quatre really was innocent. He wasn't a creature descended from heaven to forgive us our sins like everyone treated him, but he was a child. His life had been torn apart by the war just as much as, if not more than, everyone else.

Hiiro's eyes traveled between the group. Quatre on the floor sobbing, Trowa holding and comforting him, Wufei shivering on the bed, and Duo pointing the gun at him. The look Duo gave him, the look bordering on hate and disbelief, actually made Hiiro's heart twinge again. What had he done? What was wrong with him?

He couldn't look at it all anymore. Damn it, let Duo shoot him, but he couldn't look at what he did. So he turned and dashed out of the room. He ignored the shouts for him to stop, for him to come back. He just ran for the stairs and hurried down them, stumbling a few times from the rush. He made a quick detour to the sitting room, grabbing his laptop. Everything else he could spare, he didn't care. He had to get out.

Passing through the entrance, almost to the door, he stopped. The mirror he was in front of had that reflection again. The one with the mocking grin.

"_What have you done, Hiiro Yuy?"_ it asked him.

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed at it.

"_If only you had listened to me. I know you better than you do. I knew why you were so afraid of getting close to him."_

"I said…"

"_You could have had him. Everyone else was afraid to try. You could have just told him that you loved him and he would have accepted you."_

"…shut…"

"_But you destroyed it. And now, not only is he afraid of you, but everyone else hates you."_

"…**up!**" Hiiro smashed the mirror with his laptop. He was satisfied with the shattering sound, the sight of that horrible doppelganger falling to pieces. He stood there, panting.

"What is wrong with you?" Hiiro whipped around, completely paranoid now, raising his laptop as a weapon again. He wasn't facing the farce of a reflection, though. It was Duo. He still held the gun, but he wasn't pointing it at the Japanese pilot. It hung at his side. He was instead armed with a puzzled, almost scared expression.

"…Duo…" Hiiro lowered the laptop. He had already done enough damage. He couldn't do anything else. Not that anything he did could make it worst. "…I…"

"No." Duo stopped him, raising the hand that didn't hold the gun. "Don't…even _try_ to justify what you did. Just tell me _why_."

Hiiro opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it. He shook his head miserably. "I don't know…" he finally whispered. "Duo, there's something wrong with me. I…I don't know why I did it. I mean, I know why I _thought _I was doing it, but…"

"I trusted you," Duo stepped forward. "I mean, more than anyone else, I trusted _you_. And you…look what you did." He shook his head. "I'm not making that mistake again." The American boy lifted the gun, pointing it at Hiiro. The other pilot didn't even flinch. He just stood there waiting for Duo to pull the trigger. "Go."

Hiiro didn't need to be told again. He turned and once again ran. He pulled the door open, running out into the night. He didn't need to be told everything that lay in that one word. The hidden meaning of, 'If I ever see you again, if you ever go near any of them, I won't hesitate.'

And he kept running. Down the city streets, trying to avoid any trace of his reflection. But even as he ignored the creature in the windows, the creature he now could identify, he couldn't block out it's words as it spoke. The reflection was Truth. And he couldn't escape the Truth no matter what.

"_Well, you finally got what you wanted,"_ it mocked him. _"You're finally all alone."_

_**Fin**_


End file.
